


The Crazy Day

by LizKellie



Series: AITCO [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, They do the gay thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie
Summary: The cute anniversary one shot that is set after the full fix Am I the Crazy One. Bill finds the perfect one year anniversary present for his mate of one year...... again.(I guess you can read it alone, but this will make more sense if you have read the full story before hand)





	The Crazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it is

One year felt like nothing to the almighty Bill Cipher. And yet the last blissful year of semi domesticity had him reeling. He had completed his task of rescuing everyone he could from his home dimension, then he and Dipper finally and officially mated 5 years after that due to Time Baby and Ford and Gideon erasing Dippers memories.

But after all that was over and they had mated, Bill had to admit he enjoyed the easy life. Yet he felt like he had forgotten about something. 

It had actually taken him a while to remember that in all the confusion that had started, Bill had entrusted the care of two adorable hyena puppies to a "friend" who owed him several favors.

With his and Dippers one year anniversary coming up and Dipper clearly being excited to show Bill his gift, Bill couldn't help but want to make everything perfect. 

Still,  although the original hyena puppies were 6 years old now and settled into life at the sanctuary where they now lived,  it turned out the female had pups just recently,  prompting the guy who had taken them in to call Bill to remind him they existed.

Which struck Bill with an idea. Dipper had gotten bored recently and since he didn't remember getting the original hyena puppies in the first place,  this might be a good alternative.

Plus, it would keep Dipper occupied when business got slow. 

Yes it would be perfect. 

* * *

The day off their anniversary came and Dipper was extremely excited.  He had gone all out getting really the only thing Bill would ever want. Anything sex related.

Dipper had gotten a special set of lingerie and was stoked to see Bills reaction.

Checking himself in the mirror, Dipper couldn't help but be satisfied with it. His now shoulder length wavy hair with the pink and blue streaks throughout and mix matched gold and brown eyes were exaggerated by the gorgeous smoky eye makeup with pink lipstick. The black halter crop top with gold trim set just right on his pale skin. The matching thong left nothing to the imagination either.

All in all, it was the sexiest outfit he'd ever had made.

Still he had no choice but to cover it. If he left the bathroom in this, Bill would never be patient enough to get through the dinner that Dipper had slaved over for days trying to get everything right. And Dipper would be damaged if that lamb rack went to waste.

"Sapling! I'm back!" Dipper heard Bill call out from the main room of their penthouse. Turns out being a mob boss pays pretty well when you aren't being assassinated by giant floating infants.

"Coming!" Dipper called back as he slipped into an oversized black sweater and jean shorts.

"There you are. You look ravishing as always. Happy anniversary. You are going to love what I got you." Bill announced as Dipper entered the spacious living room.

"Pretty sure I can top whatever you come up with." Dipper challenged.

 "If it involves the beautiful ass of that is yours, I don't doubt it, but I'll take very close second." Bill admitted with no reservation.

"Oh it does, but absolutely no touching until after dinner. I actually put forth a lot of effort to make this." Dipper said gesturing to the beautiful display of food decorating the dining room table.

"It looks splendid Sapling, and while I'd rather eat you, I am sure it's fabulous." Bill flirted.

The whole thing was disgustingly domestic and Dipper was no house wife, but they had promised each other not to talk about work tonight.

They ate in silence, nothing awkward, just a comfortable silence where nothing really needed to be said anyway.

After cleaning up together, they moved to the living room again to exchange gifts. 

Bill had a rather large box from seemingly nowhere that was wrapped rather poorly. Dipper found this odd as Bill was always known for using magic to do such things meaning they were always pristine looking. This though looked more like he'd wrapped it by hand and in a hurry. Maybe even while wrestling an angry bear for some unknown reason.

Dipper looked back to Bill suspiciously.

"What did that poor box do to you?" Dipper asked teasingly. It really did look awful

"Don't blame me. Blame the airholes. You should never block the airholes, Sapling it's just too cruel." Not really an explanation but if anyone was used to not understanding Bills randomness, it was definitely Dipper.

"Air holes? Bill what did you do? Who is in there? Im not murdering or torturing anyone on our anniversary. We talked about this." Dipper chastised though it didn't actually bother him all  _that_ much.

"Excuse You! I did not break any promises thank you very much. I'm insulted. Now I don't know if I want to give them to you." Bills empty threat had them both playfully glaring at one another. 

Bill moved to block just as Dipper lunged for the box causing them to crash into each other. They wrestled for a bit before Bill had a good hold on his mate, straddling his waist with arms pinned above him and his back on the floor.

"Now say you're sorry for accusing me. I want an apology or no present." Bill demanded as he enjoyed the view.

Dipper seemed to only get sexier and he wore immortality well. Bill took it to heart to appreciate his mate at any given moment, be that when like this,  or when Dipper took charge of a project, or even when Dipper was in the middle of a shoot out with his hair in a ponytail and eyes full of rage with that insane smile..... Bill nearly shivered with glee at the image.

"No sex then." That got Bill out of his daydream quickly.

"I don't think you're in any place to bargain Sapling. I could take you right here on the floor if I wanted. You still wouldn't get the box." Bill challenged, sparking the fight the other always possessed.

"You wouldn't, besides you don't want to get thrown out on the porch to be found naked again, would you?" No Dipper didn't remember the first incident from years ago, Dipper had actually done it again after Bill had gotten caught flirting with some skirt.

It wasn't going anywhere,  the idea was to get Dipper jealous since he'd been out shopping with Pyronica all day and ignoring his phone. 

Needless to say, the random woman was very dead and Dipper had gotten a laugh out of it to find out that he'd done the same thing before when he and Bill were together before the Ford incident.

Bill cringed at the memory, knowing full well he was now risking being found stark naked by some random person while begging to be let back inside..... again.

Still he persisted.

"I wouldn't. You're right,  but that's why I'll just keep you tied up on the bed.  I could have you whenever I wanted and no consequences." Bill knew better but goading his mate and toeing the line was a hobby at this point.

They could have continued like this forever until a soft whine was heard from the offending box.

Dipper immediately threw Bill off him and crawled over, putting his ear to the thing.

Bill chuckled as he watched Dippers face twist in confusion.

"Just open it Sapling. I promise you'll love it." Bill said after another little while had Dippers eyes light up like a child's at Christmas.

Not wasting any more time, Dipper tore into the horrid wrapping. This time the box was better chosen, with smooth walls and only knee high verses the larger roofless crate from several years ago.

There was a lid, sporting the offending air holes and a latch on one side.

Dipper opened the latch and beamed as he opened the lid. Inside were two adorable hyena pups. They looked up at Dipper and jumped out. Immediately climbing into his lap and trying to cuddle into the sweater he was wearing.

Dipper melted at the sight and picked them up into his arms.

It was the most adorable sight Bill had ever seen.

"It seems you like them." Bill commented with that gentle smile that Dipper always wanted to protect somehow.

"I love them. I love you. They can stay here for a while longer though. I want to show you what I got for you." Dipper gently placed the two pups back into their little box where they curled up with each other for a nap.

Dipper led Bill into the bedroom, the other already on board with the plan.

Dipper removed his shorts and sweater in record time so he could splay out on the bed while Bill got their toy collection out. For sure Bill out the ropes and bound Dipper to the bed with a limb at each corner.

Bill stopped to admire his love for a moment. Dipper had to have had this set custom ordered and it truly did suit him. It would be a shame to ruin it, but Bill honestly didn't want to remove it.

Deciding that he would just reorder it,  Bill ripped off the panties and flung them off to some corner of the room.

Dipper cried out at the sensation fueling Bills advance. 

"Hey! That's expensive." Dipper complained though he really didn't mind much outside of the price tag. He did like it when Bill was a bit rough and dominant. 

"I'll replace it later." Bill said only half paying attention to his promise. He was a bit distracted by a tied up and mostly naked Dipper Gleeful.

Bill almost wasnt sure where to start. Dipper clearly was in the mood for Bill to take control else hed still be working on the rope. Guess he'd have to tease a bit.

Bill placed His hands on Dippers hips trailing kisses from his inner thigh up, avoiding his dick and moving up to his chest.

Bills slender fingers slowly raised the halter that hid Dippers chest, or rather just the nipples.

As the dusty pink nubs were revealed Bill wasted no time using both hands to pinch and twist them. He absolutely loved watching Dippers reactions as he came undone. 

Dippers body started twitching as he pulled at the bonds instinctively.

By the time Bill let go of Dippers nipples, Dipper himself was rather turned on, but Bill wasn't going to let him of that easy.

Bill went about to go pick out a toy or two, making a show of examining every single one before deciding on a long string of anal beads and two pellet vibrators that he intended to attatch to his mates chest. His nipples were _just so sensitive_ after all.

Dipper was tensing as he watched Bill grab the tape they used for play and attatched the vibrators to each nipple.

Once turned on Dipper couldn't hold back the moan in the back of his throat any longer.

Bill reveled in the sounds his Sapling was making as he lazily applied lube to the beads. The string he chose wasnt anything special, the beads were small. In fact the only special thing about it was how long it was. Most bead strings were five our six beads, this one had ten and it was perfect for stretching Dipper out just enough that when Bill entered himself it was tight as if he hadn't prepped at all but with the added benefit of Dipper not getting hurt.

It was also amazing watching Dipper writhe as they were added and how from time to time Bill would overstimulate him enough that Dipper would cum when he inevitably pulled them all out at once.

And tempting as that was Bill needed to torment his mate a bit for accusing him earlier and not appolgizing when he had the chance. What a perfect opportunity.

Bill set the first of the beads against the rim of his mate. He watched as Dipper tried to relax his muscles while still writhing.

"Bill... AH please." Dipper seemed to find his voice a bit.

Bill pushed the first one past the tight ring. Dipper threw his head back. He hadnt prepped before this and taking the beads lube or no without prepping first stung a bit, though in the best of ways.

Bill, amused by Dippers sensitivity, shoved in the next four in all at once causing Dippers body to jolt and clench down.

"Could you tell Sapling? You have half of them in. Five little beads. Im surprised you didnt prep yourself. Would have been more comfortable for you if you had. Too late now though. Its going to be so tight in here. I almost cant wait." Bill puntuated this remark by pushing two more beads in, bringing the count to seven.

"Bill please, I want... Ah. Please." Dipper begged though he didn't appear to know what for.

"Don't worry about a thing my precious Sapling. I fully intend to fuck you into this mattress until you can't walk tomorrow let alone that meeting you have with those guys from the bratva. I can already see you limping in with my marks all over your body. It'll be amazing. Every single one of them knowing you are absolutely claimed by me. I wonder if any of those straight laced gun dealers will pop a bones at the sight of you. If only I could be there to see it." Bill spoke low, letting his words sink in as he pushed in the last of the beads.

"Nooooo, Bill please aaah." Dipper slurred his words slightly. He felt so incredibly full and yet it wasn't enough.

"Now now Sapling, this is what you get for sassing me before.  I was proved innocent and still no apology. So now I'll be getting a little revenge. Please put up with it until morning." Bill made his promise, and there was not a boubt in Dippers mind that Bill could and would follow through.

* * *

Sure enough the next morning, Dipper was sore and had a slight limp.

And he did indeed have a few hickies to show off at his meeting with the Russians. It was embarrasing enough though Dipper couldnt regret much with his babies cuddling together in his lap when he got home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
